harrypotterfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Philered/Im In It to win it chapter 5
A EXTREMLY LONG CHAPTER CAUSE U GUYS R TEH BEST BETTER THAN ALL THE REST (SORRY ABOUT THE UNDERLINED WORDS HERMIONE EITHER I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO SPELL THEM ORI WAS JUST PLAIN LAZEE!) CHAPTER 5:GRFFYINDOR! 7 slytherins who didn't know what pain was: Bob has: Been arrested,Beat up 3 people at once, had a rocking chair smacked on his head and IT broke and charged at a brick wall so hard theres a hole I can't see why he's not the captain except the arrested thing. Laura has: beaten up 2 boys who threw a chocy bar at her then later ate the bar, didn't notice when a bucket with boiling soup fell on her, weridly enough all the times i rember and related to food! John has:Nearly lost a finger and didn't realize untill 2 weeks later when I asked him "How'd you get that scar", did a headbutt with someone and the other person got pushed like 3 metres away tripped over some wire and fell into the pond! Yh... you can never trust John. Daniel has: fallen down a 5 metre hole and landed normally then climbed back up, beat up a person who TRIED to get something off him, if he sets his mind to something he can do it/keep it! Rolodphos has: Flew up 60 metres high and fell down on his back unhurt and a bit of a castle fell on his head he didn't get feel it, A great newcomer for the team. Orion has: had a pencil in the eye and the eye is in tip top condition but the pencil isn't and lifted up a tree after it fell on him, and he actully doesn't know what pain means he's a bit dumb but a great beater. And Me: The only slytherin or student to CLIMB hogwarts from left then up then right then down and not fail and the only student ever to hit a bludger so hard it broke a broomstick literally broke like split in half. Well here we were the 7 slytherins Me leading them on my left my greatest advisor: Moran on my right:Daniel. Behind Moran was John and Laura talking. Behind Daniel was Orion talking to Rolodphos who was trying to explain what a HinkyPunk was. The doors suddenly opened and i peeked through Millions of fans shouting as loud as they can for their team "Come on slytherin" I said as we started walking "Lets give 'em something to shout at"! "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN" Will shouted "CAN I INTRODUCE TO YOU THE GRYFFINDOR TEAM! #Fredric Potter, Year 7, Seeker and captain for gryffindor. #Abraham Granger, Year 7, Beater. #John Weasley, Year 7, Beater. #Leon Finnagin, Year 7, Chaser. #Damion Longbottom, Year 7, Chaser. #James Thomas, Year 4, Chaser. #Nathan Creevey, Year 3, Keeper. AND THE ONE AND ONLY SLYTHERIN TEAM!!!!!! #Jordan Nott, main character, year 4, beater and captain. #Orion Crabbe , Beater, year 5 for Slytherin QT. #Bob Roulder , year 7 chaser for Slytherin QT. #Laura Trelawny I , year 6 chaser. #John Linus , year 5 chaser. #Roldolphus Harper, Year 2 seeker. #Daniel Parkinson, year 4 keeper." We all got into our positions and Madam Daute threw the quaffle in the air and blew the whistle but first bob put his hand up a second earlier and asked "Can i be once your down, your down!" Which meant if you hit the ground you can't come back up for that to happen both captains had to agree we did. And she threw for the second time and its off. "JAMES ON THE RIGHT GETS IT" will shouted as the comentator "AND PASSES TO DAMION ON THE LEFT WHO KEEPS PASSING BACK AND FORTH WITH LEON. BOB COMES CLOSE OPENS HIS ARMS IN A CROSS POSITON AND KNOCKS THEM OFF 2 MEN DOWN FOR GRYFFINDOR BOB AT THE CENTRE GETS IT AND PASSSES TO JOHN ON THE LEFT WHO IS GETTING MARKED BY JAMES AND JOHN FAKES RIGHT AND JAMES SWURVES RIGHT AND JOHN KICKS HIM INTO THE RAVENCLAW STAND ON PERFECT TIMING ALL CHASERS FOR GRYFFINDOR GONE! JOHN THROWS IT TO LAURA ON THE RIGHT WHO GOES FOR THE MIDDLE HOOP AND NATHAN GRABS IT BUT THROWS IT INTO THE AIR FOR LACK OF TEAMMATES. JOHN GETS IT DOES A BACKWARD PASS TO BOB WHO IS FLYING UNDERNEATH JOHN'S BROOM AND FLYS TOWARDS NATHAN KICKING HIM DOWN AND SCORING A GOAL. 010-000 A BLUDGER'S COMING AND ABRAHAM HITS IT TO ORION WHO SENDS AT JOHN WHO GETS KNOCKED OFF BUT FUNNILY ENOUGH AS THE BLUDGER HIT HIS CHEST IT WENT TO JORDAN WHO DOES A BRILLANT CURVE AND MAKES IT GO ROUND ABRAHAM 2 TIMES BEFORE HITTING HIM. ONLY 1 MAN LEFT FOR GRYFFINDOR! JOHN GETS TO THE SHOOTING AREA PASSES TO LAURA WHO DOES A LONG THROW FOR THE RIGHT AND SCORES! 020-000. FREDIC ONLY INCHES AWAY FROM THE SNITCH ATTEMPTS TO GRABS IT AND FAILS! JOHN SCORES A GOAL! 030-000 AND BOB GETS THE BALL AGAIN AND THROWS IT INTO THE LEFT HOOP JOHN GETS BEHIND THE HOOP AND KICKS IT THROUGH THE MIDDLE HOOP AND LAURA PUNCHES IT THROUGH THE OTHER HOOP! 060-000! ORION AND JORDAN AND NOW JUGGLING THE BATTS WHILE DANIEL JUMPS THROUGH THEM AT THE PERFECT MOMENT, THIS IS HISTORY PEOPLE! ANOTHER 2 GOALS BY BOB AND JOHN! 080-000! LAURA GETS THE BALL AND STARTS FLYING DOWN THE FIELD. 'YOU GO GIRL!' AND SCORES! 090-000!! -after the match- We Won 450-000!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fredic fell 10 miuntes before the end!I can't belive we won! I'm just kidding Gryffindor played really bad today! "SPEECH SPEECH SPEECH!" the crowd shouted! i got up onto the podium "WAZZUP I HAVE SOME GOOD NEWS TO TELL YOU!!!" maybe i had a few butterbeers maybe i didn't "I KNOW A GROUP OF PEOPLE WHO PLAY QUIDDITCH!" the crowd cheered loudly "'''AND THEY WON!!!" '''they cheered it more loudly "NOW YESTERDAY I WAS MEAN I MADE YOU GO TO BED REALLY EARLY! AT 9:OOPM!" the crowd gasped, so i'm not the only one out if you know what i mean! "BUT TODAY WE'RE GOING TO PARTY HARD INTILL WE'RE COMPETLY SHATTERED! WOOOOOO PARRRTTAAAA! WOOOOOO PARRRTTAAAA! EVERYBODY NOW PARRRTTAAAA! -EN- PARTY!PARTY!PARTY!PARTY!PARTY! SORRY GOT IN THE PARTY MOOD HOPE U ENJOY IY !!!!! I HAVE A CONFESSION TO MAKE YESTERDAY I WAS UPLOADING A IMAGE AND I CLICKED THE WRONG THING BUT LUCKILY I NOTICED IT LOOKED LIKE JORDAN'S HOODIE SO THIS IS WHAT THE HOODIE LOOKS LIKE: BTW THAT THING IN THE POCKET WAS BUTTERBEER! YH IM NAUGHTY! -EN OVER- Category:Blog posts